


Melioration

by Celia311



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia311/pseuds/Celia311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure when it changes. He can't say exactly when it is his mind veers off from the usual images and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melioration

## Melioration

by Celia

<http://celia311.livejournal.com>

* * *

He's not sure when it changes. He can't say exactly when it is his mind veers off from the usual images and feelings. 

Everyone does it, or so they say, and they are probably right. They do say that not two people are exactly alike, so there probably are as many variations as there are people. At least he guesses so. Everyone's got his or her own quirk that is special just to them. A small thing that makes all the difference in the world, that will transform nice into amazing. 

For him it's always been the hair. Soft, long and with a certain smell that lets him know exactly to whom it belongs. He never imagines it short. He can't imagine that _she_ ever imagines it short. 

Silky dark tresses of hair that leaves fiery trails of desire wherever they touch him, and he believes that it will touch him a lot. Every time they are together, every time they move together. 

This is why he should have noticed it right away. He should have noticed when something so important to his own well-being changes. But he never does, and it is surprising. 

It must be because the result never changes, he's still on "amazing" and never even comes close to drop down for a visit in the "nice". 

It's not until he lies in bed afterwards with lazy limbs and a slightly dazed mind that he realizes that he's not thought about the silkiness of softly moving hair for quite a while. What's left him in this state - warm, comfortable and with somewhat damp sheets - is not the thought of sun warm hair and brown eyes, it's the thought of a smooth scalp that allows the feel of every little nuance in the bone beneath, and greyish blue eyes. 

There is no difference though, he is still in the amazing territory and as long as that lasts Clark Kent will allow Lex Luthor to invade his fantasies and replace the long time dream of Lana Lang. 


End file.
